Decolora
by Sharkness
Summary: Humanity brought about its own downfall. From our past mistakes a monstrous force arises that threatens to destroy everything we hold dear. To fight it, monsters of our own emerge and blood will be spilled, as the world descends into anarchy and chaos. This is the end of humanity and the Pokemon race. This is Decolora.


**A/N: Hi guys, its Sharkness here! I know, it's been a while, but here I am again writing!**

**Some people may be reading this wondering where an update is for Death Worm or The Chase. You'd be right to wonder, they need updating, but at the moment the words for them aren't flowing how I'd like them to. I know what I want to write but not how to. So to get my creative juices flowing I'm going to try a few introductory chapters to a few new stories- I've had a few ideas I quite like, and for now I shall upload the first chapter to each one, see if its a popular idea or not, and hopefully get back in the mood for writing my other two main stories.**

**I've read quite a few good apocalypse stories recently, not least 'The Merging' by Canadian Sasquatch (check it out. It's brilliant), and I thought I'd try my hand at one. Decolora (named after the Decolora Archipelago in the anime, but set across the Pokemon world) is that fic. There'll be hints of the Enemy franchise in here, hints of Resident Evil, Dawn of the Dead and the whole zombie idea, other great classic monster films such as Godzilla and even a bit of Pacific Rim in here (great film). So without further ado, this is my first try! I hope you enjoy!**

Humanity brought about its own downfall. In the name of progress we surged forward, blinded by our own need to improve and adapt, failing to see what consequences we may have until the ruin was too much and the end was nigh.

Well, perhaps that's an unfair assumption. We didn't ruin the world, far from it- alongside the Pokemon race we shared our home with, most strived to make the world a better place. We lived in harmony and peace, we united against the threats that arose, we maintained care of the planet and did what we could to limit the damage that we would inevitably cause.

In fact, it would perhaps be accurate to say that those few people who did bring about the downfall were only doing it for the right reasons. They believed they had a solution. They believed they were helping us and the world to plunge forward and enter a bright new dawn of a new age. But as is always the case, they failed.

The ones who created our downfall went by the name of Innova Inc, one of the largest corporations in the world. Innova ran in multiple business divisions, one for computing, one for transport, one for entertainment, and one very important division for energy. Innova narrowly saw Altru Inc off as the biggest provider of energy in the Pokemon world, holding a monopoly on oil and petrol, and running the show in almost every region- it seemed that only Kanto, Hoenn and Almia ran off of energy not provided by Innova. They were vital to the world.

Nowhere were Innova more vital than Unova. A rising region, Unova needed power to be provided for some of the largest cities in the world, and it turned to Innova. In need of incredible energy and unable to provide that from almost every energy resource, Innova searched high and low for a solution. And then they built the Surge.

The Surge was more powerful than anything ever previously seen before. A vast nuclear reactor, it would be buried in the mountains of Unova beneath the surface, and the output of the Surge would be more than enough to match the entire power needs for Unova. In fact, the Surge was so strong that Kanto to the south entered negotiations with Unova on the distribution of the spare energy. Innova were heralded as heroes, as Unova industrialised and gained itself the reputation of being an economical hub.

But that all changed when the truth was finally discovered. The Surge ran for over eighteen months without questioning, the great machine Unova hinged on, but at last someone finally realised the truth- the Surge was a nuclear reactor, hugely powerful and almost sustainable. But where was the waste?

The answer caused uproar. In a deal with the Kantonese government, Innova had routed all spare power generated by the Surge from Unova to the other region in return for property. Situated between Unova and Kanto, the Decolora Archipelago stretched for miles and miles between the two regions, a glimmering jewel of natural beauty. The Islands were home to a small human population and Pokemon species from all over the world, a safe haven for many pieces of wildlife. And Innova had gained the deeds to an island.

Umbrella Island lay on the very edge of the Archipelago, far enough away from the rest of the Islands to be almost completely isolated yet close enough to remain a part of the Archipelago. It was the very edge of the known world, the very rim of the Islands- beyond that lay unexplored territory, the terrifying expanses of terra incognito. Neither government questioned why Innova wanted to buy this particular Island, merely handing it over- after all, there were no human towns on Umbrella, just miles of forest with one mighty extinct volcano crater lying in the middle. And then, after eighteen worlds of the Surge running, they knew.

Innova, masters of machinery and energy, had managed to dispose of their waste in a way only they could have done. Using their most advanced drone technology, they had used Umbrella as a dumping ground, flying in the waste created by the Surge before burying it within the deep rock of the mountain. Yet not only was this the case, but a fatal flaw was discovered in the design of the casing barrels that contained the waste. The result? Innova's waste was leaking.

Nuclear waste is a delicate subject, one that encounters fierce opposition from those who fail to see how the vast power output offsets the production of horrible waste (even if the waste is perfectly secure). When the public learned of what Inovva had done, things got volatile; there was quite rightly a furious uproar against their policy. After all, Inovva had effectively dumped poisonous, toxic waste onto a pristine and untouched natural environment home to at least three hundred known species of Pokemon from across the world. Not only would the radiation affect the Pokemon now, but the contamination countless tons of waste was now seeping into Umbrella Island's water supply, ensuring that the effects of the radiation would be felt viciously for years to come.

There were riots in major cities of Unova and Kanto, intense outcries by Pokemon rights activists and environmental pressure groups. As trained Pokemon spread the word to wild Pokemon, wild Pokemon swarms steamrollered Viridian City, and days of rioting were held in Driftveil City and Pewter City.

Inovva collapsed overnight, its value plummeting on the stock exchange, and one group of Trainers unleashed a group of Voltorb into their Castelia City offices, the resulting Explosion destroying advanced blueprints for a new Unovan power generator and killing twenty office workers. This only served to make matters worse, as more Pokemon rights groups clashed with protesters over the senseless deaths of the Voltorb, using them as living bombs, and once the Police had finally stopped the mobs from damaging anything else the CEO of Inovva was found murdered at home, prompting huge celebration amongst many.

Umbrella Island was designated a no-go zone for ships and aircraft, effectively cordoned off from the outside world. No Hazmat team could enter the Island because the location of the waste containers was unknown to them, the maps to the dumping site destroyed in the Voltorb bombing. The justice system sentenced high ranking members of Inovva to long jail sentences for crimes against Pokemon and causing severe environmental damage- despite their many successes across the world and the benefits to society they had brought, their pollution of Umbrella would be all the world remembered Inovva for. Not even the argument of how much the people of Unova benefited from the Surge would sway minds; to the people, the effects of the waste outweighed their needs.

And so Inovva was shut down for good. The greatest moral catastrophe of modern times would wreck a company that revolutionised the world, that heralded a new dawn for humanity and Pokemon. The Surge remained, for the reason that it simply could not be replaced- however, the running of the machine was now in the hands of Altru Inc, who took charge of waste management and ran the Surge alongside a number of clean energy projects. It seemed the dust had finally settled.

That was five years ago. We, humanity, left the Pokemon of Umbrella Island for five years to be subjected to the radiation of Inovva's making. It lay forgotten on the edge of the Archipelago, no man or woman going anywhere near it for reasons they could no longer remember. The great pristine wonderland of Umbrella was left to the ravages of the poison of nuclear waste, just another horrendous mistake of a chapter in the history of our world.

Mankind created its own downfall. We left Umbrella for five years, and five years later we would regret it.

Five years later the first one attacked us.

**A/N: *insert dramatic music here***

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that folks! Death Worm and The Chase should be updated soon, and more intro chapters for fic ideas will arrive in the near future. As far as Decolora is concerned more will come if you let me know you liked it, if not then tell me how I can improve please. A review is always greatly appreciated, thank you all very much for reading, and until soon, adios amigos!**

**Sharkness**


End file.
